Montezuma (Civ6)
Amenity to 2 extra cities. +1 Combat Strength for all units for each different improved Luxury resource in Aztec territory. |agenda-name = Tlatoani |agenda-description = Likes civilizations who have the same Luxury resources as he does, and will try to collect every Luxury resource available. Dislikes those with Luxury resources he doesn't have. |quote = The sun is not hot when it has risen; after it has been travelling its course a while, then it becomes hot. }} Montezuma I (c. 1398 AD – 1469 AD) was the fifth king of Tenochtitlan and the second Aztec emperor. He leads the Aztecs in Civilization VI. Montezuma is an aggressive expansionist who pushes out his empire in order to collect all the Luxuries he can. Intro Tlatoani Montezuma, keep your eagle warriors happy and fed, and they will forever fight for your cause. As your Aztec empire unfurls across the land, you will never want for people to raise your walls, for you will be blessed with new, loyal workers as you conquer those around you. Go forth; Huitzilopochtli calls. In-Game Montezuma's unique agenda, Tlatoani, involves liking civilizations who have the same luxury resources as him. He dislikes civilizations who have luxuries which he does not possess. Montezuma's leader ability, Gifts for the Tlatoani, causes luxury resources in Aztec territory to give an Amenity to two extra cities. Military units receive +1 Combat Strength (and religious units receive +1 Religious Strength) for each different luxury resource improved in Aztec lands. Detailed Approach The Aztecs will be a warmonger throughout the game, but they should have plenty of Amenities to handle any war weariness that develops. Their initial push will be to defeat enemies with their Eagle Warriors, allowing those enemy units to morph into Aztec Builders. These Builders then serve as fuel for a rapid expansion of Aztec cities, utilizing their unique ability to use Builder charges on district construction. Ultimately they want as wide an empire as possible since any extra Luxuries they can capture will increase their Amenities further and provide stronger attack boosts. Lines Montezuma is voiced by Irwin Daayán Rosenthal Sarli. He speaks classical Nahuatl, but the language is both poorly translated and pronounced. Voiced Agenda-based Disapproval: You have much that I do not! Do you want your people taken as slaves? Agenda-based Approval: We have more in common, than not. You follow Tlacaelel's words. Attacked: Your soldiers will die on the battlefield or upon an altar. It makes no difference to Huitzilopochtli. (Mohuaxohuan miquih ic yaoyotl niman nahuac ahnozo ipan tzompantli. nican aoc seneca Huitzilopochtli. — lit. "your ??? die on the battlefield immediately entire phrase in entirely ungrammatical or maybe on the skull rack [for displaying severed heads. Not an altar.]. Now not anymore ?? Huitzilopochtli") Declares War: Now we will see if you are cowards or warriors! Defeated: Huitzilopochtli forgive our weakness… my weakness. I was not strong enough to serve you. (Huitzilopochtli pohpolhuia toahchicahuachotl?huan... noahchicahuachotl?huan. Ca nicauh cencah miec ?? pampa mixtlah ??. — lit. "Huitzilopochtli, forgive our lack of muscular strength... my lack of muscular strength. I abandon ??? locative in a cloudy place ???.") Greeting: I am the scowling lord of Tenochtitlan. The tlatoani. Who comes before me? A warrior or a coward? (Nehcuani teuctli Tenochtitlan. Hueyi tlahtoani. Tlein on? ticnequi. Tiyaochihuani ahnozo temauhqui. — lit. "form prob. of "stand aside, withdraw" lord of Tenochtitlan. The great Tlahtoani. You are able to wage war, but maybe you were afraid?") Unvoiced Invitation: It is an honor to meet you. I invite you to our nearby city, you could test your skill at Ollamaliztli. Player Accepts Invitation: It is settled. Player Denies Invitation: Tenochtitlan is closest to Huitzilopochtli; now, tell me of your capital! Wants One of Your Luxuries: Montezuma sees your luxuries that he does not have as a ripe target for attack You Have No Luxuries He Wants: Montezuma is happy you have controlled the same luxuries that he has Hello: What do you want??? Declaration of Friendship Lines Rejects Player's Declaration of Friendship: You are no friend to the Aztecatl. You must earn this honor. Accepts Player's Declaration of Friendship: My heart turns white with your offer. Let us celebrate our friendship. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: Let us be joined in friendship against the evils of this world. Player Accepts His Declaration of Friendship: Thank you. Player Rejects His Declaration of Friendship: You test my patience... War Lines Requests Alliance: Would you like to form an alliance? Denounced by Player: Those who are afraid speak loudest. You fear us. Denounces Player: You are a poison to this world. You are evil! Accepts Peace: This war has greatly pleased the gods. Let us now celebrate. Rejects Peace: I do not accept. Requests Peace: Come, let us return to our homes and gather our strength for the next conflict. Delegation Lines Accepts Delegation from Player: We will house your delegation in a place of honor. Your gifts are a kind tribute. Rejects Delegation from Player: Not today. Sends Delegation to Player: Gifts of maize and chocolate are brought to you by my delegation. We offer them to you. Open Borders Lines Accepts Player's Open Border Agreement: We have nothing to fear from your military. You may pass. Rejects Player's Open Border Agreement: You may not pass through the Empire of Huitzilopochtli. It is closed to you. Requests Open Border Agreement: Let us pass through your lands! Huitzilopochtli commands it! Too Many Troops near His Border: You cannot surprise the Empire. We see your attack. We will strike first if you do not move them away. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Montezuma's appearance in the final version of the game is different from his appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted him with red cloth. * Montezuma is, along with Gandhi and Pedro II, one of three leaders from Civilization V to return in vanilla Civilization VI. * Montezuma's diplomacy screen shows a Mesoamerican pyramid overlooking an Aztec city. * Montezuma's leader ability and agenda both reference his status as fifth king of Tenochtitlan and second emperor of the Aztec Empire. * Montezuma is seen carrying a staff with a bird (possibly eagle) motif. Gallery File:Montezuma pack.jpg|Montezuma's Aztec promotional pack File:Montezuma - First Look video screenshot (Civ6).jpg|Montezuma as he appears in the Aztecs' First Look video File:Montezuma I loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Montezuma on the loading screen Videos Related achievements ru:Монтесума (Civ6) Category:Aztec